FANTASIA: Las aventuras del comando del Hielo
by Anielha
Summary: Elsa posee sus poderes, su hermana y sus padrinos, Kai y Gerda, saben de esto, son los únicos, o eso pensaban. La organización secreta FANTASIA quiere reclutarla. Junto a Jack y Periwinkle, liderados por Frozone, formarán "El comando de Hielo". Elsa tendrá que controlar sus poderes, cuidar a su familia y aprender a relacionarse en un ambiente en que lo extraño es cosa del día. AU
1. El inicio de la Fantasía Parte I

**_FANTASIA: Las aventura del comando del Hielo._**

**_EPISODIO 1_**

**_El inicio de la Fantasía_**

**_Parte I_**

_Avenida Arendelle número 52, departamento 13, (1)_

_Ciudad Metrópolis. _

_El día en que todo cambió._

Elsa dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, el sol todavía no salía y había oscuridad, pero eso no evitaba que haya movimiento en el pequeño departamento.

La puerta se abrió levemente, dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de luz y dejando entrar unas piernas con unas pantuflas verde musgo que se movían sigilosamente hasta la cama de la rubia, la figura se acercó hasta poder observar como la melena de la rubia se presentaba sobre la almohada.

- Psss, Elsa- dijo la voz de Anna, haciendo que la nombrada se tapara un poco más con las frazadas- Elsa, despierta- dijo la pelirroja moviendo suavemente el bulto que era su hermana mayor.

- Anna, es muy temprano, anda a dormir… cinco minutos más.

- Son las 6:30 de la mañana- dijo Anna – quedamos en despertar a esta hora.

- Pero está oscuro- dijo la mayor

- Es horario de invierno, que esperabas- dijo de mala gana la pelirroja- vamos, quedamos en hacer esto temprano – agregó con una súplica

Elsa simplemente se tapó con las sabanas hasta desaparecer completamente de la visión de su hermana, haciendo esta hacer un bufido de enojo.

- Elsa, no digas que no te lo advertí.

La joven se puso encima del bulto de su hermana mayor y comenzó a saltar frenéticamente sobre ella haciendo que la rubia comenzara a despertarse de mala manera.

- El sol va a salir y tu sigues acostada, levántate, levántate- exclamaba la pelirroja.

- Anna basta, me voy a …

Elsa no pudo terminar la frase ya que su advertencia se hizo realidad y cayó al suelo con las sabanas de la cama.

- Atrápame Elsa- dijo Anna lanzándose sobre su hermana.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe haciendo caer algunos libros de una estantería cercana. Elsa logró sacarse encima a su hermana y las ropas de cama, estaba muy despeinada, su cabello rubio platinado estaba revuelto por todas partes, apenas si se podía ver su rostro, el cual estaba muy disgustado.

- No debías llegar hasta estas alturas Anna- dijo Elsa- sabes que puedo generar un accidente- dijo Elsa a lo que su hermana menor sacó la lengua

- Aburrida- bufó Anna- Se que nunca serias capas de dañarme

Anna, se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a su hermana mayor, quien aceptó la ayuda.

- Bueno- dijo Elsa- ¿Es tu turno para el desayuno?

- Si- dijo Anna- Báñate rápido, que necesito lavarme el pelo

- Ok- dijo Elsa en un bostezo, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño.

Terminado el desayuno, Elsa limpió lo utilizado, mientras Anna revisaba las noticias de la televisión.

Más de mil personas se reunieron en el cementerio de la ciudad para recordar un nuevo aniversario de "La gran explosión de MAGIA", recordando a las victimas y pidiendo esclarecer lo ocurrido. Recordemos que el presidente de la compañía, y muchos socios fueron victimas de este suceso, sin olvidar funcionarios, o simples visitantes en aquel fatídico día.

Elsa estaba concentrada lavando los platos, evitando escuchar lo que decía el reportero, pero al ver como el agua comenzaba a escarcharse sobre sus manos desistió de limpiar más… con su suerte, congelaría las cañerías. Anna sintió como su hermana dejaba de limpiar, decidió apagarlo al darse cuenta que no era un buen momento para esas cosas.

- Elsa… lo siento-

- No es tu culpa- dijo su hermana- No ha pasado nada- añadió con una sonrisa- Puedes tomar las flores, iré por mis guantes.

- Si, claro- dijo la menor.

Anna sacó de un florero un bello ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Se quedó observándolas por un leve momento hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzaban a gotear-

- Que torpe soy- exclamó dejando las flores encima del lavaplatos para que escurrieran un poco y poder limpiar el piso.

No quería demostrarlo, pero ella también estaba incómoda el día de hoy, pero no quería preocupar a Elsa, quien trataba todo lo posible para mantenerse en calma.

La mayor volvió, esta vez llevaba su trenza tomada como un moño y una chaqueta morada, con sus guantes celestes saliendo desde el bolsillo de esta. Anna se había hecho dos trenzas tomadas como moño como la mayor y llevaba un poncho verde sobre ella, Elsa le había entregado una bufanda celeste para que se la pusiera en el cuello ella aceptó y tomó las flores, mientras la mayor cerraba la casa y se ponía sus guantes.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando llegaron al campo santo, pero una suave neblina le daba un toque oscuro al lugar. Elsa agradeció que su hermana se hubiera puesto la bufanda, estaba saliendo de un resfriado y no soportaba muy bajas temperaturas, a diferencia de ella, que el frío no le molestaba para nada.

Anna salió con el ramo de rosas, Elsa le pagó al taxista.

- ¿Les gustaría que las esperara?- preguntó amablemente el hombre

- Gracias, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí- dijo Elsa

- Comprendo, que estén bien.

Las hermanas observaron como el vehículo se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su rango de visión, ambas voltearon y observaron la antigua puerta del cementerio. Ambas, sincronizadamente, tomaron aire y bufaron. Para ambas les era difícil estar ahí.

- Bueno, para esto vinimos- dijo Anna tomando la delantera, dejando a Elsa unos pasos más atrás.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos y alcanzó a su hermana, quien recién había entrado al cementerio.

Pasearon por un tiempo en silencio, hasta llegar al centro del campo santo, un gran bloque de mármol se encontraba ahí con coronas frescas de flores y restos de esperma de velas. Ambas alzaron la vista para ver la escritura hecha a cincel.

**_"A las vidas perdidas en la gran explosión de MAGIA,_**

**_ por la verdad y en busca de la verdad"_**

- No puedo creer que hayan pasado ya tres años- comentó Anna rompiendo el silencio del momento

- Es verdad- dijo Elsa- el tiempo vuela

Ambas chicas se tomaron de las manos, viendo lo que seguía de la inscripción: miles de nombres, todos y cada uno de los fallecidos de aquel terrible accidente, era muy duro pensar en eso y peor cuando dos de esos nombres eran los de sus seres más queridos.

- Vamos- dijo Elsa- a saludar a nuestros padres.

Las dos hermanas, todavía tomadas de las manos bordearon el recordatorio de mármol, enfrentándose a miles de tumbas con distintas flores y decoraciones. Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a las únicas tumbas que no tenían decoración, la de sus padres.

La empresa MAGIA era reconocida por su trabajo en distintos campos de la ciencia, su madre era una reconocida química en el área de la investigación molecular, mientras que su padre era el jefe de investigación del área.

Nadie sabe como ocurrió, simplemente empezó el fuego y comenzaron múltiples explosiones en distintas partes de la empresa, un hubo sobrevivientes.

- Hola madre, padre…- dijo Elsa

Ambas chicas limpiaron las tumbas y decoraron con las rosas, intercalando las blancas y las rojas, dejándolas bellamente puestas.

- Sentimos mucho no venir el día de ayer, por el aniversario de la explosión pero… - dijo la mayor delas hermanas- todavía no logro controlar de buena manera este don mío, y luego de que los perdimos yo…

Mientras Elsa hablaba, la menor notaba que bajo los pies de la rubia se comenzaba a formar escarcha, al notarlo, la jovencita la tomó de la mano, comenzando ha hacer que la escarcha se derritiera.

- Pero está haciendo todo lo que puede- dijo Anna- y descuiden, el secreto sigue intacto.

Nadie sabía como Elsa tenía esa "peculiaridad"… poder hacer hielo y nieve a voluntad, sus padres, como buenos científicos, buscaban entender y conseguir una respuesta del estado de su hija, pero como padres, buscaban protegerla, evitando que mostrara sus poderes a personas que no fueran de la familia. Al saber del accidente, Elsa entró en un estado depresivo encerrándose por un tiempo en su habitación. Anna no pudo entrar a ver a su hermana, por más que tocara la puerta o tratara de animarla no había caso de que la rubia saliera. Había congelado la puerta convirtiendo su habitación en un refrigerador por los copos de nieve que ella generó por no se sabe cuanto tiempo.

Agradecían que, en ese momento de desolación, ambas jóvenes tuvieran a sus padrinos cerca, Kai y Gerda, quienes sabían de las habilidades de Elsa y se convirtieron en unos padres postizos para las muchachas, quienes tuvieron que dejar su casa e irse a vivir con ellos.

Cuando Anna cumplió la mayoría de edad, ambas hermanas, por más que sus padrinos le suplicaron que no lo hicieran, se fueron a vivir por su cuenta. En un pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones, cerca de la Universidad a la cual asistían, tratando de dar vuelta la página y seguir con sus vidas.

Elsa se sentó en la tumba de su madre, sintiendo como escarchaba parte de ella, pero podía controlarlo al no haber tanta gente, razón por la cual habían ido este día y tan temprano.

Anna se limpio las manos y Elsa arregló su ropa antes de irse. Ya no había neblina y comenzaba a haber más movimiento en las calles. Elsa dio un bostezo, no había dormido bien terminando un trabajo universitario.

- ¿Tardaremos mucho en volver?- comentó Anna mientras esperaban un taxi

- No mucho- dijo Elsa viendo hacia la calle, ya había divisado un auto- ¿Tienes una clase muy importante? Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

- Solo Economía-dijo Anna restándole importancia- están pasando una materia muy aburrida, pero es importante saberla antes de los exámenes y bueno…

- Bueno que- dijo Elsa

- Esta la práctica de esgrima- sonrió Anna- Hans me preguntó si podía ir

- Oh, así que Hans- dijo incómoda Elsa- ¿cuanto llevan? ¿Una semana?

El taxi comenzaba a acercarse.

- Y dos días- agregó si hermana con los ojos abiertos- Elsa, es tan maravilloso

El taxi llegó mientras Anna comentaba de manera rápida y apasionada el tiempo que llevaba con el muchacho en cuestión. Elsa rodó los ojos mientras daba la dirección del campus al taxista, quien también parecía estar igual de disgustado con Anna por la manera acalorada en que estaba hablando.

El muchacho, de lo que sabía Elsa, era de la misma carrera de Anna, pero unos años mayor. Sabía que era un muchacho correcto, de lo poco que lo conocía y había visto, pero le incomodaba que Anna haya perdido un poco el rumbo luego de comenzar formalmente con el. Estaba más desconectada de lo normal. Conversaba todo el día con Hans y ya Elsa había reprendido a su hermana por faltar a muchas clases por encontrarse con ese tal Hans.

Agradecía que Anna estuviera feliz, pero no le gustaba que cambiara su forma de ser por estar con alguien.

Llegaron a la universidad, Anna se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la mejilla y se perdió en el campus. Elsa no tenía clases ese día, pero debía ir a trabajar.

En el café de _"Posada de Oaken",_ Elsa iba hasta la cocina con una nueva orden.

- Kronk (2)- dijo- Dos tés y dos magdalenas de arándano y un desayuno especial

- Entendido- dijo el aludido mientras calentaba las magdalenas y preparaba los huevos del desayuno.- Elsa, te ves cansada- observó Kronk- Algún problema con alguna clase.

- Oh.. no dijo Elsa avergonzada, mientras preparaba las tazas del té y calentaba el agua de la tetera- hoy tuve que hacer algo muy temprano, antes de venir al trabajo

- Oh bien – exclamó Kronk más tranquilo- Pero trabajas mucho, si te sientes muy cansada, siempre puedes consultar con Oaken, ya sabes como es.

- Kronk, tus huevos se están quemando- dijo una voz detrás de Elsa

- Oh, gracias Tiana (3)- dijo el muchacho sacando los huevos hasta un plato.

Elsa sonrió mientras se acercaba a Elsa quien ponía las magdalenas en la bandeja, mientras ella preparaba una taza de café.

- Fuiste hoy, ¿cierto?- susurró Tiana a la rubia

- Asi es- dijo Elsa

- Descuida, entiendo por lo que haces, para mi todavía es doloroso recordarlo, yo fui ayer, el padre de Charlotte (4) nos acompañó.

Tiana también había perdido a alguien en la gran explosión, su padre, James, era guardia de seguridad en la planta y la persona más querida en su vida y la de su madre.

- Gracias Tiana- dijo Elsa.

La joven tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a las mesas de afuera, entregando las magdalenas y la tetera lista a una pareja con perros dálmatas.

En la tarde, llegaron dos nuevos clientes, los cuales a Elsa les llamó mucho la atención. El primero era un joven de por lo menos dos años menor que ella y una chica de unos catorce años, ambos tenían la piel blanca, mucho más que la de ella misma, ambos tenían ojos azules y cabellos blancos, el joven tenía el cabello corto y muy desaliñado y la chica tenía el cabello levantado hacia arriba y dos largos mechones decoraban su cara, el muchacho vestía un poleron azul oscuro y pantalones grises con unas sandalias, estaba entretenido revisando un teléfono celular. La chica un vestido celeste y unas ballerinas del mismo color. Ambos parecían hermanos, pero lo que más les llamaban era que se veían muy desabrigados para el clima actual. Bueno, Elsa por lo general no tenía frio tampoco, pero la manera en que ambos muchachos mostraban los pies y las piernas le llamaba la atención.

- Buenas tardes- dijo Elsa al atenderlos- soy Elsa y seré su camarera- dijo entregándoles un menú a cada uno- Pueden llamarle cuando estén listos para pedir.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras revisaba la carta. Mientras el muchacho tomó la carta todavía revisando el teléfono.

Elsa estaba pidiendo el pago de una cuenta, cuando Tiana apareció con muy mal humor.

- Agh, ahí está de nuevo- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Naveen? (5)- comentó Elsa

- Si, es un fastidio, viene siempre a molestarme, cuando entenderá que no quiero nada con el- comentó Tiana

- Parece muy insistente, parece que realmente le gustas

- Si claro- dijo Tiana- soy un capricho- comentó mientras preparaba unas tazas de café- como es músico y heredero de las empresas MALDONIA (5 a) cree que puede tener a todas las chicas que desea… pobre imbécil, no sabe lo que es el trabajo duro… se pasa de parranda y …

- Ok, no es tu tipo y te semi acosa- dijo Elsa – tranquila, si gustas yo o Cenicienta (6) podemos lidiar con el, ¿dónde está?

- Afuera- dijo la morena- menos mal no tengo clientes en ese sector…

- De acuerdo- dijo Elsa, dándole un alivio a Tiana- deja esto en mis manos.

Tiana agradeció a la rubia que se alejaba con un menú en sus manos. Naveen estaba sentado, de manera relajada, en una esquina con su ukelele en las manos y tocando algunas notas, de vez en cuando revisaba la puerta, de seguro buscando a la chica morena. Elsa soltó un bufido, vaya que entendía a Tiana, llegaba a ser incómodo la manera en que Naveen mostraba tanto egocentrismo y seguridad en sus movimientos, lo que le hacía recordar que el muchacho de gran sonrisa y aire exótico era una de las personas cercanas a la actual pareja de Anna, Hans.

Iba a acercarse a entregarle la carta a Naveen cuando Cenicienta se le acercó.

- Elsa, esos muchachos son tus clientes ¿correcto?- dijo señalando a los muchachos de cabello blanco y ropas azules

- Asi es- dijo la muchacha

- Dejaron de ver la carta, hace mucho tiempo, creo que ya eligieron- dijo quitándole la carta de las manos suavemente- yo me encargaré de Naveen, no te preocupes- agregó con una sonrisa

- Gracias- dijo Elsa.

Cenicienta tenía la peculiaridad de calmar y tranquilizar a muchos clientes problemáticos, agradecía en el fondo que ella se encargara de ese problema, lo haría mucho mejor que ella.

La muchacha de cabello blanco observaba curiosa unos arbustos de flores de decoración, mientras el muchacho seguía revisando su teléfono.

- Hola- dijo Elsa- han decido que les gustaría-

- Oh- se sorprendió la muchacha revisando la carta de manera rápida - ¿tienes helados?

- Claro- dijo tranquilamente Elsa, mostrándole la sección de postres- los tenemos todos- le extrañaba pregunta de la chica ¿no había revisado la carta?

- Oh, quiero uno de vainilla- dijo sonriente la muchacha

- Que sean dos- dijo el muchacho entregándole la carta y volviendo al teléfono

- De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento- dijo Elsa llevándose las cartas mientras veía como Naveen trataba de presionar a Cenicienta para que Tiana lo atendiera.

Elsa observó sigilosamente a los dos muchachos, la joven parecía fascinada con el helado y el muchacho solo lo observaba, sin despegar sus manos y sus ojos del teléfono, a veces tecleaba algo, pero su helado no lo tocaba, al final luego de estar bien derretido, la muchacha se lo comió mientras le comentaba algo en un susurro y el joven le contestaba de la misma forma. Estaba acostumbrada a excentricidades entre sus clientes, pero cuando se fueron, le quedó dando muchas dudas en su mente.

Había terminado el día. Kronk se despidió de las muchachas, quienes se dirigían hacia el otro lado de la calle.

- Cenicienta, no se como lograste tranquilizar a ese pedante de Naveen y hacer que se fuera- comentó Tiana- te debo una muy grande

- Descuida Tia- comentó Cenicienta- Pero sabes, no veo malas intenciones en el ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

- Prefiero besar un sapo- comentó Tiana a lo que las dos otras muchachos se rieron.

Elsa se detuvo luego de cruzar una calle, de manera tan brusca que ambas chicas la vieron extrañada.

- Elsa- dijo Cenicienta ¿pasa algo?

- No escucharon eso- dijo Elsa

- ¿Qué cosa?- comentó Tiana

Elsa les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, otro ruido, era una risa suave que a la chica se le hacía muy familiar. Fue hacia donde sintió el ruido, un callejón un poco más adelante, seguidos por unos pasos de sus amigas, se asomó levemente, sorprendiéndole y molestándole lo que encontró ahí.

Era Anna, pero no estaba sola. Ella se encontraba con la espalda en la muralla, apenas si podía ver su rostro ya que se besaba apasionadamente con Hans, quien la tenía tomada del rostro, mientras su hermana tenía sus manos en los cabellos cobrizos del muchacho, ambos se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de sus labios, Hans bajó sus manos, tomando de la cintura a Anna mientras bajaba a la clavícula de la chica, a lo que la joven respondió con la misma risa que había oído Elsa pero con un suspiro.

Un fuerte carraspeo de Elsa, hecho completamente apropósito, alertó a los muchachos de que no estaban solos. Anna se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que era su hermana y las compañeras de su trabajo quienes la encontraron.

-Oh, Elsa- exclamó nerviosa Anna, mientras Hans, también un poco sorprendido y algo incómodo todavía tenía sus labios sobre su cuello.

Elsa cruzó las manos y su mirada se ensombreció, mientras los dos amantes salían de esa comprometedora posición, Anna se miraba las manos algo avergonzada pero con una risa tonta en sus labios y Hans se arreglaba el cabello y quitaba un poco del labial de la muchacha de su cara.

- ¿Me puedes decir, que es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo?- dijo Elsa

- Elsa…- dijo Anna- bueno, hoy me junté con Hans y digamos que estábamos conversando sobre nuestra relación y bueno… estábamos celebrando una maravillosa elección

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Elsa

- Bueno Elsa- dijo Hans tomando la mano de su novia- Anna es una chica muy linda y me gustaría pasar toda la vida con ella…

- Asi que… Hans me propuso matrimonio- dijo Anna contenta- Y yo acepté- agregó abrazando al muchacho quien aceptó cariñosamente el gesto.

- ¡ matrimonio!- exclamó Elsa furiosa- ¡estas loca, Anna!

El rostro de Anna se desfiguró un poco y Hans vió algo incómodo a su novia. Cenicienta y Tiana se observaron, entendiendo a su amiga, la chica morena iba a decir algo, pero Elsa lo evitó con un nuevo gesto de silencio.

- Chicas, no podré acompañarlas- dijo Elsa- necesito hablar con mi hermana y su "novio"- esto último lo dijo de una manera muy asqueada.

- Entendemos Elsa- dijo Cenicienta.

Tiana quería decir algo, pero la otra chica la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola con ella por la calle de manera suave, añadiendo. " Hasta pronto, Elsa".

Elsa esperó hasta dejar de oir los pasos de ambas chicas, antes de dirigirse ante las dos personas que tenía enfrente de ella.

- Elsa… - dijo Hans tratando de romper el hielo- Si me permites hablar…

- No, no te lo permito- dijo Elsa- Y tu Anna, ¿en qué rayos estas pensando? No lo conoces lo suficiente

- Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que me quiere y es el hombre perfecto para mi

- Por favor, llevas una semana y dime, ¿fuiste a clases?

Anna no respondió, a lo que su hermana lo tomó con que no fue.

- Y tu…-dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los del muchacho, a lo cual este último se sintió muy incómodo- ¿acaso vez la vida como un chiste? ¿Cómo tu amigo Naveen?

- Elsa, mis intenciones con tu hermana son muy serias- dijo Hans- realmente la amo

- Por favor, ¿qué saben ustedes de amor?

- Por lo menos más que tu, Elsa- exclamó enojada Anna por la manera en que les habló.

- Claro, ¿solo porque llevas una semana saliendo te crees una experta en el amor? ¿Dónde crees que vives? ¿en una comedia romántica o un cuento de hadas?

- Por lo menos no pongo una barrera sobre las personas cuando tratan de conocerla- dijo Anna- ¿sabes cuantas veces Hans quiso conversar contigo?

- Tu sabes cual es mi problema con eso- dijo entre dientes Elsa, evitando ese escalofrío que le estaba saliendo por la espina dorsal.- como trato de manejarlo…

- Pero no haces lo suficiente- dijo Anna- Dime, ¿con quienes te relacionas? Solo conmigo, nuestros padrinos y un puñado de personas por estudios y trabajos ¿tienes amigos? ¡nada Elsa! Yo trato de hacer mi vida después de la muerte de mis padres, no estaré a tu lado siempre y Hans es parte de la vida que busco , te guste o no.

Los ojos de Elsa se sorprendieron un poco sintió su nariz gotear y una molestia en su vista y luego observó a Hans, quien la miraba de manera preocupada por la forma en que Anna decía esas cosas.

- Entonces vete- dijo Elsa con los ojos vidriosos- Ándate con ese idiota, no te quiero en la casa hoy y nunca.

Se volteó para salir del callejón cerrando los ojos, evitando que las lágrimas que sentía salieran de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta que Hans se acercó a ella hasta que sintió que su mano, que estaba inusualmente saliente tomó la suya.

- Elsa, esto es un malentendido, si conversas con Anna un poco más tranquila…- comenzó Hans, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Elsa se volteó enojada e irritada por la manera confiada en que el ahora "prometido" de su hermana la tomaba de la mano, no se dio cuenta, por el enojo como de su otra mano salió una luz suavemente azul.

- No me toques, imbécil- gritó Elsa moviendo su brazo con su mano libre lanzando un rayo frió en el suelo apareciendo carámbanos en el suelo. Que apenas Hans puedo esquivar quedando atónito ante esto.

Hans quedó literalmente helado observando lo que había ocurrido, observó a Elsa sorprendido y con algo de miedo. Elsa apenas si reaccionó hasta oír la voz de su hermana.

- Dios… Elsa…- exclamó Anna en un susurro.

Elsa salió de su enojo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Temerosa, observó sus manos sin entender como había logrado perder el control, se dio la vuelta para correr co con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Anna gritaba su nombre sin lograr detenerla.

Elsa salió del callejón perdiéndose en las calles, mientras Anna trató de seguirla, sin lograrlo seguida por Hans.

- Esto…- Hans no podía gesticular bien- ¿… sabías esto?

Anna lo vio tristemente, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

- Tengo mucho que contarte- mientras comenzaba a llamar a la policía y a sus padrinos.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar de manera rápida, sin darse cuenta que en el techo, muy cerca de ahí, una figura esbelta había visto todo. Era el extraño cliente de Elsa, tomó el teléfono celular, esperando que la otra línea contestara.

- ¿Jack? (7)- dijo la voy grave de un hombre en la otra línea.

- Señor – comentó Jack, el muchacho- Como usted mismo aseguró, Elsa demostró sus poderes de manera descuidada.

- Explícate- dijo la voz

- Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes frente a su hermana y su pareja, actualmente salió con rumbo desconocido. Periwinkle (8) y yo esperamos instrucciones.

- Síganla y trate de que se calme, es fundamental

- Entendido- dijo Jack- ¿Qué hacemos con su hermana?

- Descuida, Phoebus (9) mandó a unos agentes para cuidarla.

- Entendido, procederemos con cautela.

- Espero noticias suyas- dijo la voz - ¿Y Jack?

- Señor

- Recuerda que su poder, por más que sea del mismo elemento, es distinto, todavía desconocemos cual es su nivel y que puede hacer, ten cuidado.

- Lo haré señor.

La charla se acabó, justo cuando la muchacha, Periwinkle llegaba. Estaba bajando del cielo, mostrando una alas transparentes.

- Elsa se dirige hacia la montaña- dijo la joven- se veía muy mal.

- No es para menos- dijo el muchacho guardando el teléfono- Tuvo una fea discusión con Anna, le dolió mucho.

Jack observó la luna, un poco ido en sus pensamiento.

- Es difícil tener una hermana- dijo Periwinkle acercándose a Jack y dándole la mano en forma de apoyo- Nos hacen enojar, pero queremos lo mejor para ellas.

Jack asintió, dejando de ver el cielo. Con la mano libre generó la misma bola de luz azul que Elsa y de ella salió un báculo de hielo.

- Vamos- dijo Jack a la chica- Nos pidieron seguirla y ayudarla

- De acuerdo – dijo Periwinkle moviendo sus alas de hada.

Jack se elevó con el viento seguido de Periwinkle, ambos ya tenían una misión y esperaban cumplirla, por el bien de Elsa.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los que han leido este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus observaciones.<p>

Como ven este es un AU/CROSSOVER .

Veran muchos personajes de disney y dreamworks interactuando.

(1)_Avenida Arendelle número 52, departamento 13: Es un juego de palabras y de números significativos. La Avenida es por el pais donde viven Elsa y Anna, el número 52 es porque Frozen es la pelicula animada numero 52 hecha por la empresa de Walt Disnet y el departamento 13 es porque Anna y Elsa son la doceava y treceava princesas de Disney respectivamente. Les cuento que veran muchas de estas cosas en el fic_

(2)Kronk: Compañero de Izma en _Las Locuras del Emperador_  
>(3) Tiana: Protagonista de <em>La Princesa y el Sapo<em>  
>(4) Charlotte LaBouff : Amiga de Tiana en <em>La Princesa y el Sapo<em>  
>(5) Naveen: Protagonista de La <em>Princesa y el Sapo<em>

(5 a) MALDONIA: Nombre del país donde es proveniente Naveen.  
>(6) Cenicienta: Protagonista de <em>La Cenicienta<em>  
>(7) Jack Frost: Personaje de <em>El Origen de los Guardianes<em> de Dreamworks  
>(8) Periwinkle : Personaje de la Saga de <em>Tinkerbell<em>  
>(9) Phoebus: Personaje de <em>El Jorobado de Notre Dame<em>

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Elsa, luego de la pelea con su hermana, huye buscando tranquilizarce y pensar en lo ocurrido descubriendo un poco más de su extraño don. Mientras Anna tiene de visita a un joven agente que le revela algo que pensaba que nadie sabía.**

**Jack y Periwinkle van en busca de la joven con poderes de hielo, pero descubren que no son los únicos que tratan de encontrarla y con intenciones más oscuras de lo que se podrían pensar.**


	2. El inicio de la Fantasía Parte II

**_FANTASIA: Las aventura del comando del Hielo._**

**_EPISODIO 2_**

**_El inicio de la Fantasía_**

**_Parte II_**

Elsa escuchó a su hermana gritar su nombre, pero estaba furiosa consigo misma y con ella, con todos…

Por culpa de su propio descontrol y rabia casi agredía a Hans . Estaba furiosa con él también, por la manera en que las cosas pasaron… si no la hubiera tocado…

Corrió lo que pudo hasta la montaña del norte, el pulmón de la ciudad. Sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie. Entró por un sector prohibido y se internó sin pensar en nada más, caminó un rato por el sector, comenzaba a hacer frío pero a ella no le molestaba para nada.

Una suave lágrima cayó por su rostro, se sentó en una gran árbol y se puso a llorar tranquilamente sentada en posición fetal.

No se dio cuenta que mientras estaba en esa posición una suave nevazón comenzaba a aparecer y el suelo donde empezaba a escarcharse.

Anna caminaba frenéticamente mientras terminaba de hablar con Kai, su padrino, mientras Hans, casi corriendo, la seguía.

- Lo sé, lo arruiné- le dijo Anna a su padrino por el teléfono- Estaré en la casa, esperando que las cosas mejoren y ella. Ya llamé a la policía y les di sus datos también, si la ven llámenme por favor, adiós.

La pelirroja apagó el teléfono, suspirando de nervios. Sabía que había metido la pata con esos comentarios a su hermana, pero ella también se había portado muy mal con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que enfocarse en Elsa para ayudarla.

- Anna- le alcanzó Hans- ¿Todo bien?

Se había olvidado de él, pobrecito, pensó la chica.

- Lo siento Hans- dijo con los hombros en una posición de resignación- esto debe ser muy extraño para ti y entiendo si no quieres seguir con lo nuestro.

- Oh Anna- dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo delicadamente su mano en la barbilla de la chica- ¿Tu crees que rompería nuestro compromiso por esto?. Si no me lo querías decir antes es por una buena causa.

A la joven le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se presentó en su cara. Se había sacado la lotería con un hombre tan compresivo.

- ¿Entonces, Elsa siempre tuvo esos poderes?- preguntó Hans curioso

- Así es- dijo Anna- no sabemos la razón, yo no tengo esa cualidad suya. Pero ha sido difícil para ella, sus cambios de humor hacen que no pueda controlar bien lo que hace y bueno… ya vez lo que ocurrió.

Anna se sentía culpable, debió medir sus palabras con su hermana en especial conociendo su estado. Pero odiaba que Elsa no entendiera como quería su vida. Hans había sido una de las cosas más bonitas luego de la muerte de sus padres y Elsa era reacia a darle una oportunidad de conocerlo.

- Me iré a casa- dijo Anna

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Hans

- No es necesario- dijo tomándolo cariñosamente de la mano- Si llega a volver a casa y estas, de seguro se sentirá incómoda.

- Comprendo- dijo el pelirrojo- Por favor, llámame si necesitas algo o tienes noticias de Elsa, estoy preocupado también.

Anna tomó el rostro de su prometido con sus manos y lo besó suavemente, Hans aceptó el beso acercándose a la chica, haciendo más profundo el contacto.

Vaya que era afortunada.

Anna observaba por la ventana, la luna se veía hermosa mientras tomaba un café, estaba preocupada, no había señales de Elsa por ninguna parte y sus padrinos tampoco tenían idea de donde estaba.

Hans le mandaba mensajes a cada momento, preguntando por ella y su hermana, haciendo que Anna se sintiera menos sola.

Tocaron a la puerta del departamento, dio un vuelco, de seguro era Elsa,

Observó por el rabillo de la puerta, sintiéndose decepcionada. No reconocía al individuo, un muchacho alto, piel blanca, cabello rubio desordenado y una característica nariz.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo la chica

- Buenas noches, me llamo Kristoff Bjorgman, soy el agente seleccionado para el caso de su hermana, señorita Anna

- ¿Hey, como sabe mi nombre?

- Por el registro de la llamada que hizo a la policía – dijo el muchacho- Mire, esta es mi placa.

El muchacho mostró por el lente del rabillo una placa con una estrella y su nombre puesto en el, además de una identificación que a Anna le pareció de confianza.

La chica pelirroja sacó los seguros observando mejor al tal Kristoff, era mucho más grande que ella y usaba un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color, si no fuera por que su cabello estaba levemente largo y desordenado parecería un caballero.

Anna hizo pasar al agente, invitándolo a sentarse.

- ¿Gusta un café?- preguntó la muchacha

- Muchas gracias, se lo agradecería- dijo el agente tomando asiento.

La pelirroja trajo una bandeja con la taza de café y la azucarera para que el recién llegado pudiera preparar su taza a su gusto.

- Asi que… viene por el caso de mi hermana- dijo Anna entregándole la taza al recién llegado.

- Asi es- dijo Kristoff recibiendo la taza

- ¿la policía?

- Escuadrón especial- dijo el muchacho mostrando un poco de inseguridad en su voz.

El muchacho tomó un leve sorbo de café. Midiendo el posible impacto de lo que debía decir.

- Señorita Anna, nosotros del talento especial de su hermana.

Anna lo quedó viendo en silencio.

- ¡Espera, qué!- exclamó Anna levantándose de su asiento asustando a Kristoff,

El muchacho derramó un poco de café caliente sobre su pierna, gritando levemente de dolor.

- Lo siento- exclamó Anna levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la cocina rápidamente.

Era tan impulsiva a veces que no se daba cuenta de lo que podría hacer sus actos. Buscó un trapo limpio con algo de hielo y agua entregándoselo al muchacho.

- Gracias- dijo Kristoff

- Los siento, de nuevo- dijo la chica preocupada

- Descuide, me han pasado cosas peores que esto.

Kristoff se limpió el pantalón y dejó el hielo sobre su pierna, para continuar la conversación.

- Como le dije- comentó Kristoff- Somos de un "escuadrón especial" y queremos lo mejor para su hermana y que pueda controlar sus poderes de hielo, sabemos que esta algo sorprendida de todo esto.

- Si, mucho- dijo Anna con una sonrisa nerviosa

El muchacho dejó el paño con hielo sobre la bandeja para sacar de su saco una libreta y lápiz.

- Señorita Anna, me gustaría saber que ocurrió para que su hermana perdiera el control de esa forma.

Elsa comenzaba a sentirse más tranquila, ya no caía nieve a voluntad, pero si había dejado un recuerdo en aquel sector. Subió el rostro al cielo, la nostalgia la invadió, recordó que en su antigua casa había un pequeño bosque, con árboles y vegetación muy similar al que se encontraba ahora. Como le gustaba estar ahí y jugar con su hermana. Ese espacio estaba tan aislado de la vista de la gente que podía usar sus poderes haciendo reir a Anna al ver como nevaba en verano, creaba pistas de hielo o cuando hacían muñecos de nieve.

Anna ponía caras divertidas mientras Elsa trataba de imitar sus facciones con la nieve para crear un muñeco único, al cual llamaron Olaf.

- Soy Olaf- decía Elsa creando una vocecita para el muñeco y moviendo sus brazos de rama frente a Anna- y amo los abrazos.

- Te quiero Olaf- decía Anna abrazando la creación de nieve.

Recordando esos momentos, movió sus manos, la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a moverse, formando una gran bola blanca y fría, luego otra más pequeña, unas ramas y piedras fueron alcanzadas por el movimiento de Elsa, montándolos en las masas de nieve. Dejó de mover sus manos, observando su creación. Olaf había vuelto como lo recordaba, se acercó al muñeco y lo abrazó de la misma manera en que su hermana lo hacía cuando eran pequeñas.

Sin duda Olaf era el mejor dando abrazos, y vaya que necesitaba de uno en ese momento.

Anna bajó su taza de café y suspiró, realmente no quería contar todo lo que sabía, ni a su prometido le había dicho todo, pero si quería encontrar a su hermana y ya sabía que el secreto de Elsa no era "tan secreto", tendría que soltar la lengua. Lo único que esperaba es que Elsa la perdonara.

- Bueno …- comenzó Anna viendo como Kristoff estaba atento con su libreta- ella siempre a sido muy calmada y reservada sabes, siempre a logrado controlar bien sus impulsos con aquel poder.

- Entonces ¿qué pasó hoy?- preguntó Kristoff- había alguna razón para estar más sensible de lo normal- se pausó unos segundos antes de continuar y de manera muy cortes preguntó- ¿días del mes?

- Oh no- dijo Anna moviendo la cabeza- nunca, ella maneja las molestias y todo lo emocional que representa eso aunque si… hoy podría decirse que es un día especial

- Especifique, por favor

- Bueno, el día de ayer era el aniversario de la gran explosión de MAGIA, nuestros padres fallecieron en ese accidente. Elsa estuvo muy mal en ese periodo de tiempo. Hoy fuimos al cementerio- continuó- Nunca vamos a la conmemoración ya que Elsa se pone muy sensible, estuvo escarchando un poco el lugar.

- ¿Podría ser el recuerdo de ese accidente la generara perder su control?- dijo Kristoff

- Bueno… - se incomodó un poco Anna tomando un suave sorbo de su café- Hoy me comprometí a matrimonio.

- Felicidades- dijo Kristoff

- Gracias- dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa- Pero, ella se molestó mucho porque llevo una semana y dos días con el y…

- ¿Espera, qué?- interrumpió Kristoff con un rostro algo contrariado.

- … Y no le gustó mucho la idea y bueno, encontró besándome con él y no fui a clases- Así que comenzó a hablarme de manera muy fea e increpó a Hans, mi prometido y…

- ¿Usted se comprometió a matrimonio con alguien que a estado saliendo por una semana?- la voz de Kristoff mostró incredulidad

- Y dos días- dijo la chica- Como decía, increpó a Hans, preguntando si le parecía un chiste y a mi me trató pésimo…

Kristoff subió su mano, haciendo una seña para pedir silencio.

- Deja ver si entendí- subió levemente la voz- ¿Se comprometió con alguien con el cual está saliendo hace una semana?

- Pues así es.

Anna comenzaba a pensar que el muchacho era medio sordo.

- Con razón perdió el control- dijo el muchacho con un leve bufido.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- comentó Anna.

- ¿Quién se casa con alguien que ha conocido tan poco tiempo?- dijo el muchacho

- ¿Disculpa?- Anna comenzó a tomar un poco de café

- No ha pensado que la persona con la que se quiere casar sea un loco o simplemente tenga un hábito que no le agrada… como comerse los mocos.

Anna escupió y comenzó a toser.

- Eso es asqueroso, mi Hans es un caballero- dijo la chica molesta

- Vamos, quien no lo ha hecho.

- Permiso- dijo algo molesta la chica- voy al baño a limpiarme,

Se levantó rápidamente dando pasos largos y ruidosos, y haciendo sonar la puerta del baño. El muchacho bufó exhausto diciendo un suave "loca".

La placa de su solapa comenzó a vibrar. Tocó el casi invisible audífono de su oreja teniendo contacto con la otra línea.

- ¿Si?- dijo en un susurro el muchacho

- ¿Por qué te estas desviando de tu objetivo?- la voz de una mujer mostraba algo de fastidio

- Lo siento Wilhemina (1) – dijo Kristoff- pero dime ¿qué pensarías si te dijeran eso?

- Cariño, yo me casé con un tipo en un bar en Las Vegas, las luces y los Margaritas nos hizo casarnos a una hora de conocernos, recuerdo que el juez se parecía a Elvis…

- Ese no es el punto- interrumpió Kristoff- Dios… no entiendo porque me mandaron ha hacer esto

- Porque eres un experto en el hielo y sabras manejar algún problema si se presenta, además te hace bien salir un poco y sociabilizar.

- Quiero volver al _nivel glacial.-_ dijo el muchacho

- Te aguantas, son ordenes de Phoebus, recuerda que tu misión es cuidar a la chica.

La comunicación se cortó, dejando más incómodo al muchacho.

Anna quitaba toda su ira sobre la mancha de su blusa.

- ¿Qué se creía el tal Kristoff?- pensó

No la conocía lo suficiente como para decirle que debía o no debía hacer. Pensaba que era un chico agradable con sus ojos grandes y castaños y su cabello rubio alborotado, pero su opinión cambió completamente luego de referirse a que no conocía a su Hans.

Bufó molesta, pero fue inaudible ante el sonido del secador de pelo para secarse la blusa.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era Hans. Observó la puerta el baño, estaba tan cerca del living y ese tal Kristoff podría oírlo, se metió en la bañera y se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la entrada.

- ¿Hans?- dijo Anna

- Anna, ¿estás bien?- la voz del muchacho se escuchaba preocupada

- Si- dijo la chica- ¿sucede algo?

- Anna… creo que encontré a Elsa- dijo asustado el muchacho- pero está en peligro

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron.

- Hans ¿dónde está mi hermana?

Elsa se mantuvo sentada junto al muñeco con los ojos cerrados meditando.

- Debo disculparme con Anna- sentenció- Y arreglar todo

Mantenía su posición de que su hermana estaba equivocada con el matrimonio, pero sabía que no evitaría su decisión y tampoco quería alejarse de ella por esa tonta pelea, no quería cerrarle las puertas a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Sabía que ella se iría a vivir con Hans, tendría que aprender a vivir sola.

- Por lo menos te tengo a ti, mi querido amigo Olaf- dijo apoyándose en la masa de nieve y observando el firmamento,

- Si- escuchó una vocecita- sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Elsa, a menos que haga calor, no lo he sentido pero de seguro me haría mal… aunque me gustaría estar en un día de verano.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron un poco y observó a su alrededor ¿no estaba sola?, ¿quién estaba ahí?, observó el muñeco de nieve, descubriendo que sus facciones habían sido suavizadas y … la estaba viendo.

- Hola -sonrió el muñeco

Elsa gritó un poco y se alejó de su creación de nieve

- ¿Pero qué?- dijo la chica sumamente sorprendida- Tu … ¿Olaf?... ¿estás vivo?

- Emmm- comenzó Olaf observando sus brazos hechos de ramas, las cuales ahora mágicamente tenían movimiento articulado- ¿creo que si?

- ¡O dios, estas vivo!- Elsa no salía de su shock anterior

- Bueno, tu me construiste- dijo Olaf

El muñeco se quedó viendo como su creadora lo miraba sorprendida para luego observar sus manos sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo- dijo Olaf acercándose un poco a la chica – Hola, soy Olaf y amo los abrazos- dijo levantando sus ramitas esperando uno.

La chica solo se quedó mirando

- Oh, no es tiempo para abrazos- dijo el muñeco bajando las ramas

- Oh, lo siento- dijo Elsa- todavía ando procesando esto… Soy Elsa y yo te cree.

- Lo sé – dijo emocionado el muñeco- ¿No es genial?

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la burbujeante y alegre personalidad de su amigo de nieve. Olaf le recordaba mucho a Anna y a sí misma cuando eran niñas. Era como si toda la felicidad e inocencia que guardaba en su interior la haya absorbido la nieve.

- Lo es- dijo Elsa

Dio unos suaves pasos hacia delante y abrazó al muñeco de nieve, este respondió poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de su creadora.

Hubo un ruido extraño que alertó que algo estaba mal a Elsa. Se separó de Olaf y observó el bosque.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Olaf

- Silencio- susurró la chica

El sonido paró, dejando preocupada a la muchacha.

- Vaya que eres escurridiza, muchacha

Elsa, asustada, se volteó, igual que Olaf.

- ¿Son tus amigos?- dijo el muñeco

- No.. no lo son- dijo Elsa angustiada

Eran dos hombres muy altos y corpulentos, ambos pelirrojos, de cabello corto, largas patillas, su rostro era largo y de facciones duras y bruscas. Eran iguales, salvo que uno llevaba un parche en el ojo. (2)

- ¿Qu.. quiénes son?- dijo temblando Elsa poniendo detrás de ella a Olaf de manera maternal- ¿Qué quieren?

- Solo llevarte de paseo, chica de hielo- dijo el sin parche, haciendo que un terrible escalofrío le invadiera la espina a Elsa.

- ¿Cómo… quién les dijo?- la voz de la chica denotaba miedo y los dos hombres lo notaron enseguida.

- Alguien que está muy interesado en tus habilidades, rubia.

Uno de los hombres sacó una cuerda y un pañuelo, mientras que el otro un saco. A Elsa le empezaron a temblar las piernas sin saber que hacer.

- Corre Elsa- exclamó Olaf corriendo hacia los desconocidos- Yo los detendré

- No, Olaf- gritó la muchacha pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El pequeño muñeco se lanzó hacia uno de los desconocidos agarrándole la pierna y tratando de empujarlo. Algo imposible por su tamaño y la fuerza de los hombres

- No los dejaré pasar, ¿me oyeron?- amenazó el pequeño- Elsa, huye, ponte a salvo.

Ambos hombres se observaron divertidos, para luego, con un movimiento del pie, soltar al muñeco que se despedazó en tres masas de nieve.

- No, Olaf- dijo Elsa corriendo hacia donde había sido despedazado su amigo, pero una mano gigante y brusca la tomó de la muñeca.

- Descuida chica de hielo- dijo el que le había tomado la mano- podrás hacer muchos amigos de nieve a donde vas: una linda celda para experimentos.

Elsa trató de soltarse, inclusive trataba que la escarcha que estaba comenzando a salir de sus manos la ayudara, pero fue atada de ellas, quiso gritar, pero un pañuelo comenzaba a atarse rudamente en su boca.

- Hermano, termina con ese muñeco de nieve. Dijo quien tenía a Elsa mientras la tironeaba para hacerla caminar.

Olaf estaba tratando de rejuntarse. El hombre con el parche en el ojo se acercó a su cabeza comenzando a levantar peligrosamente su pie.

- ¡Olaf, no!- gritaba Elsa con la mordaza, su voz no se escuchaba y sus ojos estaban acuosos. No podía soportarlo, mientras el pie comenzaba a bajar.

Un hilo de luz brillante y blanca calló sobre aquel pie, congelándolo completamente, haciendo chillar a su dueño de sorpresa y de dolor.

- Me han congelado el pie- gritó el hombre cayendo al suelo, mientras trataba de romper el hielo con sus manos.

- ¡Qué hiciste mocosa!- exclamó quien sujetaba a la chica lleno de furia

Elsa negó con la cabeza. No entendía como salió aquel rayo y si lo hizo ella no estaba segura como lo logró.

- Esa no es la manera de salir con una chica- dijo la voz de un muchacho detrás de ellos.

Los rufianes y la chica se voltearon. De pie frente a ellos había un joven delgado y alto, piel blanca o más bien gris, que al reflejo de la luna parecía estar escarchada por un extraño brillo que tenía. Estaba descalzo, con pantalones grises y un poleron azul con un extraño diseño de copos de nieve encima de el. Su cara estaba cubierta por la capucha del poleron y a Elsa le parecía que llevaba una máscara sobre sus ojos o negra u oscura. El desconocido tenia una actitud relajada, una de sus manos estaba en el bolsillo de su poleron y la otra un báculo hecho de hielo, mientras que sus piernas estaban semicruzadas.

- ¿Quién eres? – escupió molesto el del pie congelado, quien logró quitarse el hielo encima de él.

- ¿Eso importa?- dijo el muchacho con una mueca para señalar a los dos hombres con el báculo- Suelten a la chica y dejen en paz al … ¿muñeco de nieve?

Elsa sintió como la soltaban y caía al piso. La joven agradeció que el suelo tuviera un poco de nieve, el golpe fue suave y que el chico extraño apareciera, las amarras no estaban perfectas y pudo soltar sus manos.

Los pelirrojos se acercaron al desconocido, sacando desde sus espaldas unas navajas.

- Acabaremos contigo primero, luego nos llevaremos a la chica.

- ¿Me eligieron a mi primero? Oh, son tan tiernos- bromeó el muchacho, haciendo enfadar mucho más a los gigantes frente a ella.

Ambos corrieron hacia el muchacho, este último levantó su báculo de hielo y lo clavó firmemente en el suelo creando una ráfaga de viento frío que hizo a los dos hombres caer y a Elsa acercarse más a los pedazos de Olaf.

- Olaf- dijo Elsa tomando la cabeza de su amigo- ¿estas bien?

- Si- dijo sonriendo la cabeza- pero siento que estoy algo esparcido, ¿me ayudas?

Elsa le ayudó a juntar sus partes , viendo nuevamente a un completo muñeco de nieve.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Elsa observando como el muchacho luchaba con esos dos hombres, lanzando un rayo azul dejando la pierna de uno de los pelirrojos completamente congelada.

- ¿Él fue?- dijo Elsa- El tiene…

- Tiene poderes de hielo- era la voz de una chica.

Se sorprendió al encontrar la figura de una chica sobre ella. Tenía unas alas transparentes, su piel era blanca, vestía un traje con una textura de una gran hoja con tonos celestes, su rostro estaba detrás de una clase de máscara metálica que la cubría desde la nariz hacia arriba llevando parte de su cabello blanco hacia atrás.

- ¿Tú, tu quién eres?- dijo Elsa ya muy nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus manos comenzaban a escarcharse nuevamente.

- Soy Periwinkle- dijo la chica bajando hasta el suelo.

- Hola, Soy Olaf- dijo Olaf sonriendo a la chica- Y me gustan los abrazos.

- Un gusto conocerte Olaf- dijo Periwinkle para luego observar a Elsa con una sincera sonrisa- Señorita Elsa, no es seguro que este aquí, por favor acompáñeme, la pondré a salvo, tu también debes venir Olaf.

- Disculpa ¿me conoces?- dijo Elsa

- La hemos estado cuidando y vigilando- dijo Periwinkle, para luego señalar la pelea- Nos informaron que alguien la quería secuestrar, por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Periwinkle le quiso tomar la mano a Elsa, pero esta la rechazó.

- No- dijo Elsa respirando entrecortadamente- Esto está muy raro, yo… no se quienes son… ¿me estaban vigilando? Sabían de mis poderes… yo…

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- la voz de Periwinkle sonaba suave y preocupada

Olaf observaba asustado y muy preocupado a Elsa, quien se sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzaba a darle a la joven, todo había pasado muy rápido: expuso sus poderes, Olaf, aquellos hombres que la querían secuestrar y ahora se entera que la estaban vigilando. No se dio cuenta como unos carámbanos comenzaron a salir del piso .

El muchacho, al ver estas afiladas formas de hielo, se elevó en el aire, mientras que Periwinkle tomó a Olaf antes que las puntas de hielo lo empalaran y se elevó también. Los otros hombres no tuvieron tanta suerte, las puntas de hielo comenzaron ha hacerles feas heridas en el cuerpo, uno logró tener una herida muy profunda en su hombre haciéndolo sangrar.

- Vámonos hermano- dijo el que menos heridas tenía – no vale la pena, es hora del plan b.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, perdiéndose en el bosque. El muchacho, Periwinkle y Olaf se mantenían flotando. Elsa no podía controlarse. De rodillas, respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras el hielo seguía creciendo. Destruyendo algunos árboles en el camino.

- Jack- dijo Periwinkle- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si Elsa sigue asi, continuará por la ciudad y los árboles podrían destruir los cables y generar problemas.

Jack, el muchacho, observó a Elsa unos segundos, se sacó la capucha mostrando, efectivamente una máscara azul oscuro sobre sus ojos.

- Yo me encargo- dijo Jack descendiendo.

Jack quedó a la altura de Elsa, flotando. Observaba como tiritaba de nervios, abrazada a si misma y observando el suelo.

- Elsa. Dijo firmemente Jack- Tu puedes controlar esto.

- No me molestes, idiota- dijo Elsa

- Me llamo Jack- dijo el muchacho

- Fuera, Jack- dijo la chica.

- Necesitas ayuda- dijo Jack- Yo puedo, Peri también.

- No pueden- soy un monstruo, no lo puedo controlar, nadie puede.

Elsa levantó la mirada a la enmascarada de Jack, el muchacho observó que estaba llorando, estaba angustiada, se notaba y no la culpaba. Jack suspiró, levantó sus mano a la altura del rostro de la chica.

-Si podemos Elsa- dijo Jack, de su mano apareció un pequeño pero bello copo de nieve en su palma- El frío tampoco nos molesta.

El copo se elevó unos centímetros, acercándose al rostro de Elsa. Desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos con un pequeño brillo. La joven sonrió al muchacho, su cuerpo se tranquilizó y cerró sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida. Jack la tomó de la cintura evitando que cayera y la apretó a su pecho. El hielo desapareció dejando solo algunos árboles con sus raíces sueltas.

Periwinkle bajó hasta Jack y Elsa. El pequeño muñeco de nieve se acercó a su creadora, aliviada de que estaba bien y respirando.

- ¿Cómo…?- comenzó Periwinkle cuando Jack sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botella con arena dorada.

- Sandy (3) me la prestó - dijo Jack con un guiño- pensó que podría ser útil.

- Vaya, mezclaste la arena de los sueños con un copo de nieve, eso es increíble- dijo Periwinkle

- No tanto como ella- dijo Jack señalando a la joven dormida en su regazo, y luego ver al pequeño hecho de nieve- Y tu ¿quién eres?

- Soy Olaf y me gustas los abrazos- dijo el muñeco de nieve sonriendo.

- Soy Jack- dijo el muchacho, te daría un abrazo, pero tu "madre" me tiene ocupados los brazos.

- Esta bien, puedo esperar- dijo Olaf- Y ¿cuándo despertará?

- Pronto- dijo Jack levantándose con Elsa completamente dormida y en una actitud más relajada- Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Jack- Peri, llévate a Olaf .

- Si claro- dijo Periwinkle tomando a Olaf en brazos

- Genial un paseo- dijo el muñeco- ¿dónde vamos?

- A los cuarteles generales de FANTASIA – dijo Jack levantando vuelo.

Ambos jóvenes se elevaron saliendo de la montaña, mientras que por el otro lado. Anna se subía apresuradamente al auto de Hans, seguidos de cerca de Kristoff en una motocicleta mientras se comunicaba con Wilhemina.

- Su prometido la recogió, no se donde van- dijo Kristoff

- No le quites el ojo de encima- dijo la anciana- Acaban de atacar a Elsa, los muchachos de Lucius (4) se la llevaron antes de que pasara algo peor.

- Entendido, cambio y fuera.

Kristoff siguió los pasos del auto del pelirrojo, todavía estaba disgustado por la forma poco cortes que la chica lo corrió de su casa, pero debía cumplir la misión que el señor Phoebus le había encomendado "protege a Anna". Solo esperaba que su prometido no se la llevara a un capilla, sería muy incómodo estar ahí.

Elsa abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado y su cabeza más tranquila, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación blanca y estaba en una cama con una colcha negra, comenzó a pararse y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

- Elsa- exclamó de felicidad Olaf- ya despertaste

- Olaf, estas bien- dijo bajando de la cama para abrazarlo- ¿Dónde estamos? Los hombres pelirrojos y la montaña

- Todo esta bien- dijo Olaf poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro de su creadora- Jack y Peri nos trajeron aquí para cuidarnos

- ¿Jack y Peri?- dijo tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo una ser muy extraño, parecía un gran hombre hecho de globos blancos, su rostro era muy simple, dos ojos negros y una línea que los unía. Observó silenciosamente a los que estaban en la habitación, ladeó su cara suavemente, a Elsa le pareció completamente tierno, pero la asustaba un poco. La figura se acercó un poco a Elsa y a Olaf y levantó su mano.

- Hola, soy Baymax (5) – dijo haciendo un saludo suave y circular con su mano levantada- Soy un robot de cuidados especiales.

- Hola, soy Olaf- dijo el muñeco- y me gustan los abrazos

- Mucho gusto Olaf- dijo Baymax, sacando de no se sabe donde una paleta de dulce- toma, una paleta

- Oh, es linda- dijo el muñeco recibiendo el regalo y observando el color brillante del dulce.

- Señorita Elsa- dijo Baymax- vengo a hacerle un escáner para posibles traumas y dolores

- Esta bien- dijo algo incómoda Elsa- no es necesario, no me duele nada.

- Escaner completo- dijo Baymax sorprendiendo a Elsa- Se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, pero sus niveles hormonales muestran un poco de excitación y de estrés. Diagnóstico: Nervios. Receta: Respire profundo y tranquilícese.

- Emm.. gracias Baymax- dijo Elsa.

Escuchó unos pasos en la puerta. Otra persona entró. Un hombre adulto, de contextura delgada y piel oscura, llevaba pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello de tortuga azul profundo. Baymax se despidió, saliendo de la habitación

- Hola Elsa- sonrió el recién llegado- Me llamo Lucius Best, un placer conocerte – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Elsa lo quedó viendo, sin aceptar la mano y con cara de preocupación. Lucius entendió el gesto.

- Comprendo que debe tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza- dijo el hombre

- Así es- dijo Elsa- Para empezar ¿qué es este lugar?

- Este lugar son las oficinas centrales de la agencia de inteligencia FANTASIA- dijo Lucius- te trajimos aquí para ponerte a salvo y también a tu amigo – señaló a Olaf.

- ¿A salvo de qué?- preguntó Elsa

- No estamos seguros de eso- dijo el hombre- Según nuestras investigaciones, es un grupo que busca desarrollar algún tipo de arma o investigación del tipo criminal y te querían a ti por tu talento especial.

- ¿Ustedes sabían sobre mi poder?

- Asi es- dijo Lucius- te hemos estado vigilando. Tienes un gran talento, peor no sabes como manejarlo y eso es peligroso. Queríamos ponerte a salvo y también a ayudarte con tu poder.

- ¿Cuál es la razón?

- No eres la única con ese talento- dijo Lucius- creo que Jack te lo dejó claro

- Jack… si, es tenía poderes de hielo.

- También Periwinkle- dijo Lucius

- Ella… ¿la que volaba?- dijo Elsa

- Y también yo- dijo Lucius.

Estiró su mano creando una bola de nieve perfecta, entregándosela a Elsa asombrada.

- ¿Desde cuando puede hacer esto?- dijo Elsa

- Desde siempre, igual que tu- dijo Lucius- los aprendí a usar y decidí utilizarlos para el bien de la humanidad, así entré a esta agencia. ¿Te parece que demos un paseo? Ven Olaf, tu también.

Los tres salieron, caminando por un pasillo blanco y lleno de cuadros llamativos.

- Dijo que estamos en FANTASIA- dijo Elsa- ¿por qué nunca oí de ella?

- Porque es secreta- dijo Lucius- Nuestra misión es estar entre lo real y lo irreal, ya que somos personas con poderes pocos comunes, como tu o como yo, Olaf…

- ¿Personas como Olaf?- preguntó Elsa

- Créeme, Olaf es muy normal para las cosas que hay aquí. Nosotros somos, el sueño que todos tienen en la infancia, pero que se pierde con el pasar del tiempo, sabemos que son reales, pero lo mantenemos en la sombra y ayudamos al mundo de manera incógnita, una fantasía.

Entraron hasta una gran habitación con computadores y en una sala especial, estaban dos personas que Elsa reconoció inmediatamente.

- Ustedes estaban en la cafetería hoy- dijo Elsa

- Elsa- dijo Lucius- te presento a Periwinkle y Jack, parte de mi equipo.

- Oh, vaya- dijo Elsa, no los había reconocido con los trajes.

- Un placer verla bien señorita Elsa- dijo Periwinkle con una jovial sonrisa- Hola Olaf

- ¡Peri1- exclamó Olaf abrazando a la chica.

- Veo que estas mejor- dijo Jack- disculpa lo de adormecerte

- Oh, esta bien- dijo Elsa- creo entender la razón.

Elsa sintió la mano de Lucius sobre su hombro, poniendo una leve sonrisa.

- Elsa, me gustaría que fueras parte de nuestro equipo- dijo el hombre- Queremos ayudarte a controlar todo tu poder y estoy seguro que te sentirás cómoda aquí.

- Yo… lo agradezco, pero…- dijo observando sus manos- es probable pueda dañarlos… o congelar las instalaciones-

- Descuida- dijo Periwinkle- Tenemos instalaciones especiales para evitar eso. Además, debiste ver como era Jack cuando llegó

- Cállate Peri- dijo Jack

- Elsa, haremos todo lo posible para que estés bien- dijo Lucius acercándose a Jack y Periwinkle- Aquí todos tenemos algo en común, el frío no nos molesta.

Elsa sonrió y asintió.

- Será un agrado ser parte de su grupo, señor Lucius- dijo Elsa al fin

Olaf saltó de alegría y Periwinkle se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Jack observó a Elsa y asintió alegremente.

- Bienvenida al equipo de hielo, Elsa- dijo Lucius sacando una caja de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Elsa.

Elsa la abrió encontrando una pequeña placa de plata, tenía una piedra celeste que cambiaba de color a la luz de la habitación y en su interior tenía incrustado un copo de nieve.

- ¿Esto es para mi? – dijo Elsa levantándolo y dándose cuenta que venía con una cadena de plata-

- Es el símbolo del equipo de hielo- dijo Lucius.

- Cada uno de nosotros tenemos uno- dijo Periwinkle mostrando su collar. Jack hizo lo mismo, pero lo tenía como una placa escondida en su polerón.

Elsa estaba maravillada ante tan bello regalo y lo que estaba ocurriendo que apenas si escuchó a la puerta abrirse.

- Lucius- tienes un minuto. Era un hombre con cabello rubio y algo largo con cabello facial.

- Si, Phoebus- dijo el aludido- Vuelvo inmediatamente.

Lucius cerró la puerta dejando a los cuatro en la habitación.

- Permíteme- dijo Jack acercándose a Elsa y ofreciéndole su mano

La joven le entregó el colgante, Jack se deslizó hasta la espalda de la chica y colocó el símbolo del equipo en su cuello.

- Ya es oficial- dijo Jack- Bienvenida.

Elsa llevó su mirada a la de Jack, sonriendo.

Lucius volvió al poco rato, su rostro cambió de facciones, preocupando a los de la habitación.

- Equipo tenemos una misión- dijo Lucius, observando a Elsa- Siento mucho que esta sea la primera de tus misiones Elsa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la joven

- Teniamos un agente cuidando a tu hermana, Anna- comenzó Lucius- pero parece que tuvo un percance en su misión.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de golpe, y negando con la cabeza.

- Anna… no me diga… ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana?- dijo Elsa

- Elsa, su hermana ha sido secuestrada- concluyó Lucius- Y nuestra misión es rescatarla.

Elsa se heló, pensando en lo que ella había vivido hace poco y si es que no fuera por Periwinkle, Olaf y Jack de seguro otra historia estaría contando. Respiró entrecortadamente, sus manos se llenaron de escarcha. Cerró sus ojos, tranquilizando su respiración y evitando que la escarcha continuara, esta vez, ella debía ser la fuerte, controlar sus emociones y canalizarlas. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, sabía que no estaba sola esta vez.

- Y cumpliremos esa misión- dijo Elsa levantando la mirada- Salvaremos a Anna.

Lucius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Todos salieron de la habitación, no había tiempo que perder.

**_Somos un sueño y nos quedamos en ellos_**

**_Estamos en el limbo de lo que se puede ver y creer._**

**_Somos el deseo que el corazón hace que se hace realidad entre las sombras del mundo._**

**_Somos la fantasía que cuida al mundo_**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo en traerselos.<p>

Si se han dado cuenta cambié un la portada de el fanfiction, y si... es el simbolo del equipo del hielo y el colgante que Lucius le regaló a Elsa.

Espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capitulo, si les gustó o no, etc.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**Elsa enfrenta su primera misión, mientras que Anna descubre que no todo es perfecto luego de una gran revelación. Salva a Anna generará un gran descubrimiento ¿por qué querían raptar a Elsa? ¿esto es acaso la punta del iceberg?**

(1) Wilhemina Packard : Anciana operadora de radio en _Atlantis, el Imperio perdido_

(2) Hermanos Gemelos Pelirrojos: Los hermanos Stabbington, antagonistas en _Enredados_

(3) Sandman- Meme- Sandy El hombre de arena, personaje de _El Origen de los Guardianes_

(4) Lucius Best: Nombre real de Frozone de los_ Increíbles_

(5) Baymax : Personaje de_ Big 6 Heroes / Grandes Héroes / 6 Grandes Héroes_


End file.
